Various types of lamps in which a high-intensity light source is retained within an outer enclosing bulb are known, see, for example, the referenced European Patent Disclosure Document 0 200 199, Haraden. In this disclosure, a light source capsule is mounted within an outer envelope by a comparatively complex frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,948, Blaisdell et al, discloses a different type of frame for a similar lamp structure. Such lamps can be used in light fixtures suspended from the ceiling, in table illumination, general store illumination, living spaces, and the like. They are suitable, basically, for general service use.
The light sources may be halogen incandescent lamp elements retained within an outer bulb or vessel. In order to eliminate the expensive flare mounts, a unitary metallic frame has been used to retain a halogen incandescent element within the light bulb as such. The frames, as known in the prior art, are comparatively complex and are constructed so as to prevent transfer of torsional forces to the actual light emitting element. Stop means are provided in the light bulb elements at the outer bulb in the form of notches or the like into which legs or projections of the lamp carrier can engage. They were provided to facilitate screwing of the lamp into a socket when a user grasps the outer bulb. The outer bulb required a neck portion of increased wall thickness in order to permit placement of the notches and the screw thread at its outer wall. This increases the manufacturing costs of the outer bulb and of the lamp carrier, that is, of the overall lamp to be provided to the consumer.